Teen Wolf Gender Bent!
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: Teen wolf Gender Bender! So I've decided I wanted to write a gender bender Fanfiction for teen wolf! I don't know why but like I can't stop myself from writing this! Parings FemSterek and FemScissac! Post season 3


**Hey Guys! So I've decided I wanted to write a gender bender Fanfiction for teen wolf! I don't know why but like I can't stop myself from writing this! **

**Scott – Scarlet Mccall , Derek- Devon Hale ,Stiles- Stella Stilinski, Lydia- Liam Martin, Jackson- Jackie Whitemore, Erica- Erik Reyes, Isaac- Isobel "Izzy" Lahey, Boyd - Victoria Boyd, Alison – Allen Argent, Peter- Paige Hale, Danny – Delilah Mahealani.**

**Plot: Right after season 2 and Jackie stayed and no alpha pack! **

(Stella's POV)

I parked my jeep in front of the newly rebuilt Hale house, right in between Scarlet's bike and Jackie's Porsche. 'Bitch' I thought and got out of my jeep. I wore a red hoodie and dark skinny jeans, plus some red converse. I looked back and saw that the packs cars were here, including Delilah, who was now dating Izzy. I walked in through the front door, and saw my best friend Scarlet snuggled up to Allen. She looked so much like his lap dog but I would never say that.

"Stella!" Scarlet said and jumped up to hug me, her short brown hair was down. She gave me a crooked smile and led me into the living room where I saw Erick and Liam fighting over which movie we were going to watch. I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes.

"Hey" I replied while she pulled me to the couch. Izzy and Delilah were sitting on the love seat, talking softly to each other. Paige came in with a bowl of popcorn, and yes now she was part of the pack to, much to Liam's distain. Boyd (She doesn't let anyone call her by Victoria but Erick) just sat in silence, with an amused smile on her face and watched her mate Erick argue with Liam. I sighed and smiled to myself, I like being part of a pack. Then Devon came in her midnight hair hanging around her flawless skin, my heart beat picked up and a blush covered my cheeks. Devon wore a tight tank, her famous leather jacket and, black skinny jeans with her heel leather black boots. My eyes looked over her outfit and then I realized I was staring, and then I turned my gaze back to Scarlet who was talking to me about her high score on Call of Duty.

"Yea, that's great" I replied and brushed my brown hair behind my ear, I played with my shoulder length hair and glanced over at Devon once again. Only to find the hazel eyes staring back with an arched eyebrow. I looked away so fast I gave myself whiplash.

"Stella!" I heard Scarlet shout at me, I looked at her shocked face. "You like he- ah" She screamed and I jumped and covered her mouth, everybody looking at his with a question mark expressions. Scarlet was scream into my hand, eyes wide. "mmmmm Devon argh mmm heeeerrr" I dragged her outside, then let go of her mouth.

"You like Devon! I so knew it!" The she wolf ranted. "Really Devon really Stella" I rolled my eyes and put my hand over her mouth again "SHHHHHH" I shushed her and then breathed a sign.

"You can't tell anyone, Scarlet! I mean it, including Allen!" I whispered- shouted, my arms flailing around. Scarlet smirked evilly at me and nodded. 'Oh no' I thought

"I mean it" I warned and stared to walk inside. Scarlet in toe, she than ran over to Erick and pulled him with her to the kitchen. I sighed and pouted.

(Nobody's POV) *In the Kitchen*

"I so told you!" Erick bragged. "They are meant for each other" he continued, flipping his shoulder length blond hair. He was wearing a cheetah print V-neck with a leather jacket over it and dark jeans with purple and black shoes.

"I can't believe I just noticed" Scarlet pondered out loud. Scarlet was wearing light blue skinny jeans, with a red V-neck, with white shoes.

"To be fair I saw it before all of you" Paige said, walking into the kitchen, pushing her boy cut hair behind her diamond earrings. She wore a purple tight dress that went to her knees and black heels. Paige held her hand out to Scarlet and she placed $20 into her hand, Erick and Paige high-five. Scarlet rolled her brown eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Back in the living room Jackie was trying to talk fashion with her boyfriend but Liam wouldn't do it. Liam had short red hair and wore a plaid button down with a red sweater over that and blue jeans with white sneakers. Jackie was wearing a matching plaid skirt, with a blue sweater and blue heels. She wore her straight blond hair down and she had light blue eye shadow and eyeliner. Stella sighed, and went to get the popcorn Paige had brought out. Izzy got up and walked over to Stella.

"Hey Izzy!" Stella said and hugged Izzy who smiled in return.

"Hey Stella" Izzy replied, she wore a pink tank top covered with a grey sweater and dark jeans and grey converse. She had short curly light brown hair and pink studs, in her ears. She stared at Stella with her blue eyes.

(Stella's POV)

I saw that Izzy wanted to talk, just by the look in her eyes. I smiled and nodded my head towards the door. She smiled gratefully and we went outside to talk.

"So what's up?" I asked and she looked up me from the ground.

"Well…I …. I think…. I love ….Scar-Scarlet" Izzy blurted, and a smile spread across my lips.

"I know." I replied simply

"You do? How did you know?" She asked confused

"It's so obvious and I think she likes you to" I stated with a smirk on my face. Izzy eyes fell to the ground with a sad look.

"She likes Allen"

"Yes but I see the way she looks at you! I know her better than anyone! Trust me, so what are you going to tell Delilah." I questioned, Izzy shrugged

"I like her but it just is not working out! We are different people" Izzy said and put her hand on her neck. I nodded and then I hugged her.

"Its okay! Shit happens" I said and she giggled. She smiled at me

"Thanks for making me better Stella"

"Anytime pup" I said and sent her inside. On her way back she turned around and whispered something in my ear. "Devon likes you to" Then she ran back inside. I stood shocked and then sighed sitting in the leaves. 'Yes like Devon could ever someone like me' I thought to myself and watched the stars. I'll go in a minute. I heard the crushing of leaves from behind me

"Iz- Devon!" I blurted and then blushed. I tore my gaze from hers to the stars. Pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on top of them.

"Stella" Devon replied with an amused tint in her voice. She sat down with me and looked at the stars. When she wasn't looking my gazed at her, looking at her red lips and he midnight hair and her eyes were glowing red in the moonlight. She always has to look so damn attractive doesn't she, its really not fair to people like me. "Why aren't you inside?" Her velvet voice brought me outside my thoughts, her gaze locked with mine now. I gulped and rubbed the back of my head.

"Nothing just needed some air" I replied and I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I saw Devon's mouth twitch a little bit.

"I heard what you said to Izzy" She said and looked back at the stars. I looked at her with surprise evidently on my face. "Thank you"

"For what, talking to her?"

"For making her feel welcome" Devon replied her red eyes catching my brown ones. I blushed a bit at the seriousness in her eyes.

"It's no problem" I murmured and looked down at my lap. When I looked up Devon was much closer than I remember, my eyes flashed to her ruby lips and gulped. She was leaning closer to me, I tried to make a smart remark but before I could I felt her lips on mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed her back. She licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth completely for her, her tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues danced together and I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips when I felt her hands on my waist. My fingers intertwined in her midnight hair and I felt my back touch the ground softly. I felt her legs straddling my waist; her hands ran over my body. Her lips moved to my neck and I offered my neck to her, I heard her growl and saw her eyes glowing a blood red. 'I just submitted to Devon' I thought. I froze when I saw Izzy and Delilah leaving the hale house. Devon stopped as well and growled, I shushed her and I continuing to watch the pair.

"What are they saying?" I whispered to Devon, she was leaving small kiss down my neck and along my jaw line.

"They are breaking up" She replied and kept on kissing me. I mean I'm not complaining but I wanna know was going on. Delilah went to her car and drove off while Izzy ran her hands through her hair. Then she turned to walk back inside but spotted us instead. My face flushed and I hide my face behind Devon.

"It seems we've been spotted" I whispered, she shrugged and kept kissing my neck.

"Stella" She whispered against my neck, she got all serious in that moment. "I…..I….Love …you" She stuttered on her words and happiness flooded through my vain.

"I love you too Devon!" I exclaimed and jumped on her but ended up failing and giving myself a nose bleed but I didn't care I kissed Devon. That's when I heard a bunch of cheering coming from the porch. Devon growled and helped me up. Devon flashed her eyes at the pack as we walked in to clean my nose.

*Week later*

I woke up with Devon's arms wrapped around my waist her nose in between my neck. I smiled and leaned into the warmth. My happiness was short lived by my Mom opening the door.

"Stella it's time for bre-" She stopped midsentence at the sight before her. "Why is Devon Hale in your bed?" She screamed and went to her belt to bring out her gun.

"MOM!" I screamed and jumped up. When I looked back Devon was on her feet, looking stunned. After I got my mom to calm down I told her everything and she gave Devon a speech about her being a cop and that if you hurt her blah blah blah. Then we left to go back to Devon's house for a pack meeting, I convinced Devon for us to get Duncan Dounts for the pack and when we arrived everybody was there but Scarlet and Izzy.

"Hello Alpha and Alpha's mate" Erick said while bowing playfully. I laughed at him and Devon rolled her eyes but gave a small smile. We all sat down and decided to wait for Izzy and Scarlet to show up, while eating the dounts. When they did come in they were holding hands and laughing.

"I told you" I muttered to Devon and she just smiled and kissed my lips.

Yea I love being part of a pack

What did you think? I'll write more if you guys like it! This was one of those one shots and I hoped you liked it! RXR


End file.
